An Everlasting Blossom
by twilight girl456
Summary: Primrose Milandy didn't believe demons existed until she met Dante. And suddenly, she finds herself being pulled in by his own issues in the Demon Hunting Business and with his twin. Dante didn't expect someone to actually wish to take away this innocent human being that had no ties to anything supernatural. More importantly, he didn't think he would care. DantexOC
1. Homeless and Broke

**A/N: What's wrong with me? This is the last thing I should be doing, starting a new story and what not. But DMC has been on my brain and I've been itching to write something about it. So I'm doing just that. To be honest, the name for the OC in this story was extremely hard to come up with because I am so bad at thinking of names I haven't used. I went through five sites of different names, including Japanese names. None of them fit what I was looking for. But then, I came across the name Primrose. Now, don't go thinking that I picked it based off of Primrose Everdeen from The Hunger Games. I did not. I looked up the meaning of the name after I found it on one of the name sites. And I actually felt like it was a suitable name to use because of its meaning(s). Prim and Dainty yet offbeat, and it's flower meaning: I can't live without you. So that's why I have decided to give the OC the name Primrose. Also because I think it's rather unique ^^! Anyway, this is starting off a little before DMC3 and it will go into the events of it and a little after the events of it...I think xD but please do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DMC. It belongs to Capcom. I wish I owned Dante xD I only own my OC's.**

* * *

_**1. Homeless and Broke**_

"Get out of my house!"

"You can't kick me out! I'm your own flesh and blood!"

Several people stopped walking as they could hear the yelling coming from the small house, most of them scrambling away when they heard glass shattering and other objects being thrown.

"I don't give a damn! I want you out of my house! NOW!"

"You want me out of your house? Fine!" the front door flew open and a young woman stormed outside, a man that was most likely in his mid forties following and stopping to stand in the doorway to watch the young woman's retreating back. She turned around, her eyes holding a cold and angry glare in them, "I'm out of your house now! And I'm not coming back. Ever! So I hope you have fun starving and living in a filthy house because I'm the only one whoever cooked and cleaned for you! Have a nice life old man!" with that said, she turned on her heel and marched off, smirking as she heard the front door to the house slam shut.

Her smirk faded once she was at least a block away from what she used to call home. She couldn't believe it. Her own father had kicked her out. And why? Because she was apparently old enough to care for herself. Though she was legally an adult, that didn't mean she was ready to go out on her own. She barely had enough money to even buy a decent meal!

Despite having just been kicked out of her house by her own father, a part of her felt relieved. Ever since her mom had passed away and she was handed over to her father, she had understood why her parents were separated. Her mother had a decent job that could keep them in a stable home and all their financial needs under control, while her father had been the complete opposite when she had moved in with him. She had lost count of how many times they had moved over the years because her father couldn't either keep a steady job or get enough money to pay the rent each month. They had been lucky enough to stay in a shelter whenever they were homeless. It had been 3 years ago when he had finally gotten enough money to buy them a decent house.

It wasn't that he was a bad dad. Well, there were moments where she felt like he was a terrible father, but he tried his best. Sure, he couldn't cook anything without setting the house on fire, something that had happened once when she had been around 9 years old. She never allowed him near the oven after that. The only thing he was allowed to cook was a TV dinner. And even then there were times where she was afraid he would blow the microwave up. He never had time to clean the house because he was always working, so she would do it instead. She would cook instead of making him eat TV dinners every night. And she would do the laundry so he would have clean clothes to wear to work everyday.

_It was more like she was the parent and he was the child._

It didn't matter now anyway. He had thrown her out into the world on her own. And she had no intention of going back after the way he had treated her.

It gave her a good enough excuse to leave the shit hole she called "_home_". But where could an 18 year old go with only a buck-fifty? It was nowhere near enough to buy a bus fare or an airplane ticket!

"Ugh, this is ridiculous…" she muttered, her hands stuffed in her jacket pockets. She couldn't think of what to do. It didn't help that it was starting to rain either. Annoyed, she looked up at the cloudy night sky. "Then the clouds opened up and God said, '_I hate you Primrose Milandy!_'" she shouted to the high heavens, thunder rolling across the sky. She grumbled in response and pulled her hood up to keep her head dry, stuffing her hands back in her pockets and continuing her way down the dark streets.

Primrose had a few options: She could go stay at the homeless shelter for a few days until she had thought of a solid plan. She scratched the idea out when she remembered that the shelter was all the way on the other side of town, and she didn't feel like walking all the over there in the rain, let alone in the dark. There was no way in hell she would make a sign from a piece of carboard that said 'Please allow me a place to stay!' or 'Please spare some change!'

She could find a job that paid well enough, but even she knew that option wasn't a good plan. The jobs around here sucked. Her fathers many jobs over the years had proved that long ago.

As she passed the local club Love Planet, she considered going inside to see about getting a job.

"Yeah, get a job as a hooker. That's a genius plan, Prim. Go and let yourself be exposed to STD's and god knows what else."

Though she knew that many of the women who worked the streets and inside the club got a decent pay, Primrose was one who did not believe offering your body to some stranger could be a called a "_job_".

As a strong wind blew, she couldn't help but shiver. She was soaking wet and she was starting to get cold as she stood in front of the club. Thinking it wouldn't hurt to go inside to just get out of the rain, she hurriedly made her way inside.

Primrose welcomed the warmth of the building, removing her hood and running her fingers through her damp hair, pulling at the strands that had managed to get plastered to her face. She looked around, hoping to find an employee or anyone who knew where the bathroom was. The teen started to push her way through the crowd, muttering apologies to everyone she ran into as she trudged towards the bar.

"Hey there sweetie! Can I get you a drink?" Primrose looked up and noticed a woman behind the bar smiling at her while she served a beer to a man with white hair, waving her over. Quietly, she approached the bar, stopping at the counter.

"Actually, I'm just looking for the bathroom." Primrose explained, adjusting the backpack that was slung over her shoulder.

The bartender smiled and pointed to a set of two doors a few feet away. "Right over there honey. Help yourself."

Primrose thanked her quietly before walking to the doors quickly, running into the women's restroom and over to the mirror. Her hair was wet, plastered to her face. Whatever makeup she had been wearing earlier was gone with the exception of the mascara she had been wearing. It was running down her face, making it look like she had been crying or something. Her clothes were dripping wet and her jacket and shirt were plastered to her body.

All in all, she looked like crap.

She grabbed a paper towel and turned the sink on, wetting it and wringing it out before she began to clean her face off so she wouldn't look like some ridiculous clown, even though she already looked like one, minus the ridiculous clothes, red nose and big shoes. Once her face was clean, Primrose pulled her backpack off of her back and unzipped it to see if the clothes she had managed to pack were dry. She was happy to see that they were, and quickly stripped off her jacket and shirt, pulling out a dry one and another jacket to change into.

If only she had packed an umbrella.

She brushed her hair out and tried to make it somewhat presentable before she put everything away and had her backpack on her back again. She walked out of the bathroom and made her way back over to the bar. She took a seat next to the man that had been sitting there when she had walked into the club earlier, still drinking his glass of beer.

"You sure you don't want anything to drink sweetie?" the woman asked her again, a kind smile on her face.

Primrose had to admit she was thirsty, but declined. "No thanks," besides, she didn't have enough money to pay for anything anyway. She was surprised when the woman sat a bottle of coke in front of her, still smiling. "I can't pay for it. I don't have enough money…"

"Don't worry about it sweetie. It's on the house."

"Thank you." Primrose smiled, taking the bottle and getting up from her seat. She waved goodbye to the kind woman and left, unaware of the pale blue eyes that were watching her.

* * *

**A/N: Meh, it sucked a bit in my opinion. But hey, it should get better…I hope :3 reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, a better title would be nice too! I couldn't think of one that I liked xD Leave a review! LATER TATERS!**


	2. Dante

**A/N: Despite the fact that only 4 people have reviewed, I'm still happy! YAY! So, I got some title suggestions, and I've decided that KuroOkamii77's title suggestion of 'An Everlasting Blossom' wins! Thanks so much for such a genius title! Credit goes to her for the title name! Okay, I hope…I REALLY HOPE that I do not make Dante OOC in this chapter. I've studied his personality, but even I know that it's not something I can perfect in writing. But hey, I can try right? XD I'm really loving Primrose's personality too! Okay, so yeah…read on!**

**Disclaimer: DMC belongs to Capcom. Primrose Milandy and any other OC's are mine though ^_^!**

* * *

_**2. Dante**_

Taking a sip of coke, Primrose continued her walk. The rain had died down to a gentle sprinkle for the time being, making it easier to bear. She had found an old piece of pipe lying around and had picked it up when the thought of someone attacking her came to mind. The streets were dangerous at night, full of creepers and whatnot. She wasn't about to be some helpless little victim.

A low growl coming from behind her made her stop walking and turn around to look behind her. She looked around, finding nothing there or anywhere around her. Perhaps she had been hearing things.

"Hello?" she called, her eyes scanning around to see if there was anyone around, "Is someone there…?"

Something running past her made her jump and turn around again to face forward, her grip tightening on the piece of pipe. Her head whipped back and forth as she desperately tried to see what or who was there messing with her. This was different from the time when she and her mother had been walking home one time and a man attacked them in attempt to steal her mothers purse. The burglar had just suddenly ran up to them in broad daylight and threatened them both if her mother didn't give him her purse.

It was dark and raining, and Primrose was all by herself this time. She didn't have her mother here to protect her.

"Listen. I'm not afraid of you! So stop trying to scare me because it's not working!" she was answered with a loud growl that did not deter her one bit.

When the growls began to grow louder and louder, she began to feel her courage dissipating little by little. Red eyes shrouded in darkness are what caught her off guard, whoever or whatever they belonged to lunging at her with a roar. She slammed the piece of pipe into it as hard as she could.

_This thing isn't human, _Primrose screamed in her mind as she felt herself moving backwards. She hit the creature again with the pipe, and it let out a howl of what she assumed to be pain. She screamed when more appeared and tried to grab onto her, swinging the pipe around and knocking them away from her, losing the pipe in the process. Outnumbered, she did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She heard the monsters behind her, making her panic. Nearly slipping and falling onto her face, she made a sharp turn into a dark alley and kept running, growling when there was a tall fence preventing her to any further.

'_Ah, what the hell? Might as well try getting over it!' _Primrose thought as she reached the chain link fence, jumping up and grabbing onto it, hurriedly climbing over and jumping down to the other side before she took off again.

As she rounded the corner she heard what sounded like distant gunshots, but continued to run, seeing what looked like an abandoned building up ahead. She ran to it and opened the door, running inside and slamming the door shut immediately. Primrose allowed herself to slide down to the floor as she tried to catch her breath, her legs aching from all the running she had just done.

After getting her nerves to calm down, she looked around the building she had found sanctuary in. It was dusty and very ancient looking. There was a desk and a chair on another side of the room, and then there was an old jukebox right next to the door she had came in, and in the middle of the room was a pool table. Slowly, Primrose rose to her feet and walked to the middle of the room, running her hands along the edges of the pool table. Her feet carried her over to the desk which, much to her surprise, held an old phone and simple looking picture frame on it. Curiosity getting the best of her, she picked the frame up and turned it around to see what it held inside.

"Care to explain who you are and how the hell you got in here babe?"

Primrose couldn't help but yelp as the somewhat amused and questioning tone reached her ears, resting a hand over her erratically beating heart and clutching the picture frame in her hands, amazed she hadn't dropped it. In the doorway stood a young man that couldn't be more than a year older than her, clad in a red leather two tailed coat, wearing nothing underneath it from what Primrose could tell. The lights to the building were turned on, and Primrose noticed the unusual white hair he had instantly, damp from the rainfall outside, his bangs brushed down enough to leave his beautifully blue colored orbs visible to her. Strapped to his back was a sword, while he pointed a gun at Primrose.

She couldn't help but find him extremely attractive.

"Well?"

Primrose was brought back to her thoughts at his impatient question. "Um…please don't shoot?"

Mirth filled the boys blue eyes, an amused smirk tugging at his lips as he slipped his gun back into its holster. "Now why in the world would I do that? It's not everyday a guy comes home to find a babe like you in his house," he explained, leaning against the doorframe while taking a look at her. "You're that girl from earlier."

Primrose frowned, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"From the bar. The one that asked where the bathroom was."

"I don't know what you're…oh!" she recalled the guy with white hair that had been sitting at the bar earlier when she had gone inside Love Planet. "Yeah, that was me."

He shut the door and moved further inside, walking past her to sit behind the desk, setting his sword down against the wall and grabbing the picture frame from her gingerly, setting it back down where it had been earlier. "So what are you doing in my house babe?"

"I wasn't aware that it was even a house. It looked like an abandoned building from outside." Primrose said, clasping her hands together behind her back.

"I just moved in. Haven't had the chance to fix the place up to open for business. But that doesn't answer my question, sweetheart."

"I was trying to find somewhere dry…and a place to hide from those things…" she explained, muttering the last part to herself though the man had been able to hear her clear as a bell.

"So that's what they were chasing after…" he mused, resting his boot clad feet on top of the desk. "I gotta hand it to ya, babe. You sure have fast legs if you were able to outrun those Demons the way you did."

Primrose raised a brow, "Demons…?" he gave a nod, and she started to laugh. "That's hilarious! There's no way that Demons exist."

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair and resting his hands behind his head. "Whatever you say, babe. Whatever you say," he looked at her with those icy blue orbs, "so, you running away from home or something?"

She walked over to the pool table and leaned back against it, crossing her arms over her chest, "Nah. My old man kicked me out of the house."

He smirked, amused by her story so far. "What'd you do?"

"Became a legal adult and graduated high school. I wonder if he thought about how I would get somewhere to live. I don't even have a job and the only cash I have can't even buy me a bottle of water," Primose explained, standing straight again. She had no idea why she was telling this stranger about her ordeal. She started for the door. "Well, I guess I should get going. Sorry about breaking into your house, mister…"

"Dante," he supplied, standing up from his desk and moving over to the door, "and no one said you had to go babe."

"I don't want to impose."

Dante seemed to roll an idea around in his head for a moment. Here was this nice looking babe that was homeless and jobless at the same time. She had conveniently chosen his house out of the other buildings while trying to get away from the Demons that had been chasing after her, not mention that he had seen her back at the club earlier as well. She didn't think Demons existed, something that humored Dante greatly. He studied her quietly, taking notice that she was plain and average looking, not like most of the women Dante knew.

But then again, Dante knew _a lot_ of women.

Her hair was an auburn color, stopping just a little bit past her shoulders. It was flat, some strands plastered to her face due to the rain that had dampened it. She was thin, but not to the point where it looked sickening like some girls made themselves look. She wasn't petite, but built. Dante figured that maybe she had participated in school sports or something. Maybe she ran track judging from how fast she had been able to run away earlier. She was shorter than him, but not by much. He was 6"2, so he figured that she was about 5"7.

'_She's got a nice rack too…' _Dante thought with a mental grin.

But what was probably her most prominent feature was her eyes. They were a unique shade of green, one that Dante had never seen before. It's what made her stand out the most.

She was different. And in a situation that probably millions of kids went through everyday. Dante knew how it felt to be on your own, so he could relate to her to a certain degree.

He doubted she had any experience with fighting. And she didn't think that demons existed, so he figured she had no experience in that department either.

"I'm making you my assistant, secretary, whatever the hell you wanna call it. And since you don't have anywhere to live, I'll let you stay here too."

"Eh? Why are you being so nice to me? We just met…" she mumbled, unable to believe this complete and total strangers sudden job offer to her. And he was even throwing in a living arrangement plan too? It was like she had fallen into a parallel universe or something.

"Just being a nice guy, babe. You can take it or leave it. Your choice."

Primrose seemed to mull it over for a minute. She barely knew Dante. He could be a crazy serial killer or something for all she knew. But….There was something about him that made her feel like she could trust him. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was though. Maybe his looks? Even she could admit that he was handsome. Perhaps it was because he owned weapons that he could use to protect people and kill evil with.

Maybe it was because he was genuinely nice?

Finally, she nodded and grinned. "Yeah. Okay, I'll take the job."

Dante grinned. "Great! You got a name sweetheart?" he asked while holding a hand out to her.

"It's Primrose. Primrose Milandy." Primrose said, taking his hand and shaking it.

If only she had known that she was making a deal that was almost like making a deal with the devil himself.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like I made Dante OOC in some parts, mostly towards the end. I'm sorry if I did ^^;; I tried my best not to! Reviews are loved dearly, and very much appreciated! I know I appreciate the three reviews that this story has already received! LATER TATERS!**


	3. Do You Believe They Exist Now?

**A/N: I was watching the cutscene from DMC4 where Dante receives Lucifer. The things he said during the whole thing were just so freakin' hilarious but so very dirty xD Ahem! That aside! Yay, chapter 3! And we've already gotten 5 or so reviews too! This is probably the first story I've ever made that's started out so smoothly before…**

**Hope: it's probably because you spent a 5 month hiatus doing absolutely nothing _!**

**Oh hush you! You're in the wrong story! Go back to your own story! *kicks back into Kingdom Hearts Fanfic* anyway, it might be that I took a long and much needed break from writing and I've finally gotten back into again xD Also, I've gotten a few questions asked about Primrose. Apparently, she's one of those rare OC's. I had no idea that many of the OC's in DMC fics had magical/supernatural powers. I mean, I've read a few with them in it and I thought that they were written well, but I'm just trying to keep this story…unique. Primrose is just an average human girl. Nothing supernatural about her. I was also asked if this was going to turn into a love triangle where the oc goes back and forth between Dante and Vergil. I hate, HATE love triangles. That's why in the summary it's DantexOC. Not VergilxOCxDante xD Primrose's personality wouldn't…exactly click with Vergil's. So…yeah. And I was also asked how is Prim gonna react when she sees Dante's true from. Well, probably how any other human being would act when they saw something like that, but have a bit more of a realistic hold to herself. I don't know yet, I haven't thought that far along -_-! Anyway, many thanks to you reviewers! I appreciate it and your support! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DMC or any of its Characters. It belongs to Capcom. However, I do own this story and Primrose Milandy, including any other OC's that exist in this story. **

* * *

_**3. Now do you Believe that they Exist?**_

Primrose sighed softly as she sat up from the bed and stretched her arms over head before letting her head roll from side to side. She made a face when she heard the sickening pop it made but was satisfied when her neck no longer felt stiff. She climbed out of the bed and stood up straight, doing some more stretches to help her wake her body up before she started to make up the bed.

It was her third day staying here.

Primrose was grateful to Dante. The boy had allowed her to stay here, gave her a job, and he even let her have his bed till they got one for her while he slept on the couch downstairs.

_But…_

"Hey, Prim! I got a pizza!"

Primrose made a face.

Over the course of her three day stay, Primrose had learned of Dante's love for pizza. The first day was fine. She liked pizza like any other American, so she had no problems with eating it for all three important meals of the day. The second day, she again had no issues, but had looked around the kitchen to see if there was any other food stashed in the cabinets. She had been a little disappointed to find that they were only full of dust, and had ended up eating pizza again for all three important meals of the day.

But today, she thought she might throw up if she had to even _look_ at another piece of pizza.

"Be down in a minute!" Primrose called back, picking up her backpack and pulling out a set of clothes to change into. Something fell out and hit the floor with a small _'clank', _earning her attention.

A necklace that she had packed with her belongings three days earlier laid on the floor by her feet. It wasn't really anything fancy or special, but Primrose had thought it was pretty when she had seen it in the antique shop she bought it from a few years earlier. It was on a dull silver chain, three oval rings hanging off of it, a turquoise gem resting on the bottom of the third oval. To most people, it would look like some old necklace that needed to be fixed up to look more nice or simply thrown away, but Primrose thought it looked fine the way it was.

It was probably the best 75 cents Primrose had ever spent.

She reached down and picked it up, smiling at it fondly for a moment before putting it on and quickly changing into a pair of blue jean shorts and a gray shirt that had piano keys, musical notes, and stars popping out from several places on the shirt. Slipping some socks on, she put on her brown boots and zipped them up before heading downstairs.

Dante was, as he had been doing for the three days Primrose had been staying with him, sitting at his desk with his feet resting on top of it while eating a slice of pizza.

Primrose felt her stomach churn in disgust.

"Want some?" Dante asked, looking at her curiously. She shook her head.

"No thanks. I might be sick if I eat another slice of pizza this week. Don't you have anything that isn't pizza around here?"

"Water." Dante answered.

She sighed, "I meant something that you can eat. Like cereal or something?"

"Nope."

Primrose felt herself growing annoyed. How could someone survive on pizza only? She was not going to eat anymore pizza for the rest of the week, or the rest of the month! Dante had given her some money the day before so she could go and buy a few things that were _essential_ for a woman to have with her. She had a little money left over, enough to buy a few groceries.

"I'm going shopping. I'll be back in a little bit." Primrose told him, opening the front door and shutting it behind her.

Ever since childhood, Primrose had always been an independent person. She would do things on her own so she wouldn't have to trouble someone else to do them for her. When her mother had been alive, Primrose would always watch her whenever she was cooking, cleaning, or doing other household chores. It was from just observing that she had learned how to do those basic things herself. Whenever her mother had to work late and wouldn't come home until the early morning hours of 2 and 3 AM, Primrose would wake up and make her own breakfast so she wouldn't have to wake her mother up to do it for her. Her mother would always be tickled when she would try to do something that a mother would normally do.

"_How about you let me be the mommy while you just be Primrose?"_

She didn't quite understand the whole meaning of it back then. But she knew what her mother had been trying to say.

_You be the child while I be the parent._

She had had a normal childhood. She was just a little more mature than the other six year olds were, but nonetheless, she'd had a relatively normal and pleasant childhood, and did most things that kids at the age of six would do, like go to the park and play, color and be a happy go lucky kid.

Then her mother died. And so did her childhood.

* * *

Primrose handed the cashier the amount of money due for the things she had purchased, while he handed her the bag that had said items in it. Finally she would have normal food and not pizza every single day! She walked out of the store and headed back to the shop, humming a cheerful tune quietly. In her bag, she had a box of cereal, some pop tarts, milk and eggs, and a few apples. After all, there had to be some sort of healthy food around the house.

As she walked down the sidewalk, she did some window shopping, seeing if she could find something interesting to simply gawk and stare at. Eventually, she found a store that had a few interesting things in the window, stopping and taking the time to look at each thing with interest. While she was standing there looking through the glass, that was when she heard a chilling voice.

'_Die.' _

She saw it the moment she looked up, the creature coming right for her from behind, it's reflection appearing in the window. She moved out of the way just in time, watching the creature go crashing into the window instead, the glass shattering upon impact. Figuring that it had momentarily stunned the creature, Primrose took advantage of those few seconds that the monster was down to take off running as fast as she could, holding the brown grocery bag to her chest tightly.

'_It's the same as those things from the other night!' _Primrose mentally screamed as she heard the creature snarling while it chased after her. She looked back to see how close it was and cursed under her breath when she realized it had called its friends over to play 'Chase Primrose around the town'.

Her legs were burning, but she didn't stop running or slow down. Instead, she kept trying to force herself to run faster. When she turned the corner of the next street, she was instantly hit by an unknown force

"Shit!" Primrose yelped in surprise, dropping the bag of groceries as she was knocked flat onto her back, pain shooting through her body. One of the creatures was on top of her, snarling loudly with a look of bloodlust in what she guessed to be it it's eyes. "Get off of me!" she demanded helplessly. When it dug its claws into her arms, she kicked up and aimed a punch at its chest. She watched as it was sent flying back and quickly got to her feet just before another one could pin her back down to ground. It made an awful shrieking noise and swung at Primrose, causing her to kick it in the face as hard as she could.

She had no real fighting experience, but she had taken a self defense class a few summers back, and she had also been in a martial arts class for a year when she was around 11. She hadn't really gotten much from the martial arts class since she had taken it after a teacher suggesting she get involved in some type of club or activity, but she recalled a few things from it. And self defense probably wasn't going to work against these things very well.

They weren't purse snatchers.

So when the creatures all lunged at her at the same time, Primrose squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the pain and agony that was coming to her.

Instead, she heard gunfire and the monsters screech in pain.

* * *

Dante smirked as he hit the demons in just three shots, his blue eyes glowing slightly in amusement as Primrose looked around in surprise.

About half an hour after Primrose had left to go shopping, Dante had played pool by himself. While he had been in the middle of trying to hit one of the balls, he felt something evil nearby and had decided to go deal with it before it became more annoying than it already was. When he found it, it didn't really surprise him that it was a bunch of demons harassing an innocent civilian.

But it did surprise him when he saw that the innocent civilian was the girl he had let stay with him in his unnamed shop.

It surprised him a little more when he saw that she had actually been trying to fight back.

'_So, little Prim's got a fiery side? Interesting.' _Dante grinned, taking Ebony and Ivory from their holsters and aiming at the demons, pulling the triggers on both guns and watching as the creatures fell to the ground.

"I thought you went shopping for food, not for trouble!"

Primrose looked up, her eyes widening when she saw Dante standing on the rooftop of a building.

"Dante? How did you-" she didn't have the chance to finish her question before more creatures showed up.

"So they called some more buddies, eh? Now this is what I call my kind of game!" Dante exclaimed while he pulled Rebellion from his back and leaped down to the demons, running forward and hacking through them like they were mere twigs, while Primrose watched from a safe distance. "WOOH!"

She thought Dante was a little strange when she had met him 3 days ago. She'd never met anyone who carried around a giant sword on their back that had a strange obsession with pizza. Nor had she ever met anyone who believed that demons existed. Sure, she had heard about the Legend of Sparda. Her mother had told her the story when she had been around 5. There had been a few times where she had overheard some students at school talking about demons and whether they existed or not. Same with angels. And God. There were probably hundreds of people that talked about it on a regular daily basis. And of course there were those that believed and those that didn't believe.

Which one was Primrose? Well…

If you couldn't see it, hear it, smell it, or touch it then it was in no real. But if you could see it, hear it, smell it _and _touch it….

Then there was that 99.9% chance that it was real.

Dante stabbed one of the monsters, and Primrose watched as it turned into what she thought was either dust or ash. If hadn't of been real, it would have just disappeared like that. But if it was killed and able to leave behind dust, then….

"Do you believe that demons exist now?" Dante asked, shooting at the remaining few that were left with relative ease.

Primrose could only nod, dumbfounded. Screw the 99.9% chance theory.

Demons _really_ existed.

* * *

**A/N: I stayed up till 3 AM working on this chapter =_= and I'm still not pleased with how I did it. It seems just…really bland and boring, like there's nothing interesting going on in it. That's my opinion. I'm sorry if it was boring. I think it might be because I was trying to put in those supernatural abilities of Dante's, but I think I failed xD I tried my best! But I do hope someone liked it :3 Please do review! LATER TATERS!**


End file.
